Meeting You
by skyfox-wolfchick
Summary: My short little story about how Yuffie and Vincent met. One-shot. Not Yuffentine. Set sometime between the wutai war and crisis core. Rated T for mild cursing.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or any of the characters. The plot, however, is mine**

**Wolfy: This is just a little story I usually think of when I think about Yuffie and Vincent. I wouldn't exactly call it a one-shot considering I'm gonna refer to this in later stories. It's about how Yuffie and Vincent met in my mind. I made up this scenario because it makes their bond seem stronger. This story is written by me and has nothing to do with Fox (cuz she doesn't like Yuffentine T^T)**

**Meeting You**

It was a bright day in Wutai and the sun shone through the trees. The 10 year old girl sat on the front steps of her house, bored out of her mind. She sighed loudly. No one was around and the town was full of old people. There was no kid in town to play with her. She only had her materia and some of the younger townspeople to train with her. They were still old and got worn out easily. And her dad never paid any attention to her whatsoever. She hated him. He only talked to her when he needed her to run an errand across town for him.

She stood up and ran to the front gates. This boredom made her feel extremely adventurous and she wanted to explore. The trees were blooming with beautiful cherry blossoms. The girl loved these trees. They were great for climbing and they smelled wonderful. She didn't leave town often but she should. It was way more fun than hanging around watching the grass grow. As she walked through the trees she examined her surroundings. She stopped at one big tree and started climbing it. The smell of the cherry blossoms filled her nose and she smiled. Once she was settled in the tree she rested on the branches and she played with her materia.

Footsteps echoed through the forest. The girl looked down from her perch in the tree and saw a tall, scary looking man walking. From what she saw, he had a thick bag of materia with him. She smiled deviously. She was about to add to her materia collection. She climbed down the tree and hid behind the trunk.

The man heard the footsteps of the girl and shook his head. He's heard about her before. He was told by an elderly man that there is a girl who steals people's materia. She had a name. It was a very simple name. They called her Materia Thief.

He stopped walking and the footsteps stopped as well. He gripped his gun underneath his cloak. He was going to rid these woods of the Materia Thief since everyone was so scared to go in. They thought this girl was an ugly monster that would eat them after she was through pilfering. The man thought this as well, having no idea that this girl was actually a girl. But unlike the other people that wanted to enter this forest, he had a weapon. He heard shuffling behind him. As he spun around, he aimed his gun at the girl, but she countered and blocked his gun with a small ninja star.

The man was confused. This was the monster everyone was so afraid of? She was small and looked to be about 7 or 8. Not big enough to be a threat and certainly not big enough to eat people. She was barley taller than his waist line. She was glaring at him and he was glaring back. Then she spoke.

"Who are you?" She asked. "Why are you here? This is MY forest!" She was a demanding girl.

The man didn't lower his gun and the girl didn't lower her ninja star. Neither of them let their guards down. The man spoke no words to the girl.

"Well?" She asked. "Answer my question or your materia is mine!" She threatened. It would be hers anyway. Still the man said nothing. The girl frowned and lowered her ninja star.

"Well," she said again as she jumped on a low branch on a cherry blossom tree. "I am the conqueror of the Earth and the sky, the single white rose of Wutai, master materia thief, the great ninja, Yuffie Kisaragi!" The girl shouted.

The man rolled his eyes. He couldn't care less who she was. He just wanted to leave. He didn't care anymore.

"Do you even talk?" asked Yuffie as she jumped down from the tree. The man just looked at her. Yuffie sighed. "Geez, dude! You're as boring as the old people back home!" She looked up at him. "Do you even speak English? Can you understand me? My. Name. Yoo. Fee. Tall. Man. Name?" She spoke with emphasis on every syllable. The man glared at her.

"If I tell you my name," he said. "Will you leave me alone?" Yuffie smiled, glad she made a breakthrough.

"Yup!" She exclaimed.

"It's Vincent." He said as he turned and walked off.

"Vincent," Yuffie said to herself. She followed him. "Can I call you Vinnie?"

"No."

"Alright, Vinnie." She said anyway. "Where are you headed?"

"I thought you said you were going to leave me alone." Vincent said, aggravated. "Go home."

"But home is so BORING!" She whined. "You're way cooler than home!"

"I thought you said I was just as boring as the old people in your town."

"I changed my mind."

Vincent rolled his eyes again. This girl was getting on his nerves. He did admit that he did like her company though. No one had ever wanted to take time to talk to him because of how scary he looked. He liked how she wasn't afraid of him. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all.

"I have to go now," she said hurriedly. He looked at her, confused. What was her sudden rush?

"Alright," he said. Then she ran off without another word. Vincent shook his head. She ran off in a big hurry, he thought. Then he started thinking more. If people called her the Materia Thief, then that means. . . He felt around for his big bag of materia. "Damn!" He said. It was gone. Yuffie had taken it. When did she even have time to do that? Where did she say she was from? Wutai? He turned and ran in that direction.

Meanwhile, Yuffie got back to town. She was laughing to herself as she counted the materia in the bag. There were all kinds of great materia in there, even some mastered ones. Yuffie was happy about her bag of goodies. Finally she'd be able to have fun in this boring town of hers. But as she was walking, she wasn't paying attention, and she tripped over her own feet and she dropped the bag.

"No!" she called out as she face planted the earth. The materia went everywhere. She scrambled to her knees and started to pick them all up, silently cursing to herself for being so clumsy. As she was picking up the last few, she heard footsteps behind her. She stopped in her tracks, hoping it wasn't Vincent or her father.

"I'd like my materia back now," he said. Yuffie continued putting the remainder of the materia in the bag then she stood and faced him.

"You should've held onto it tighter," she said with a smile on her face. "If you knew my reputation then why didn't you guard it better?" Vincent let out an exasperated sigh.

"Why do you want materia so bad anyway?" He asked. Yuffie frowned and sighed.

"My idiot dad banned it!" She said angrily. "Now the only way I can get it is to take it from people in those woods." She looked at the bag then back at Vincent. She then held the bag out to him. "Here. I also get really bored here and stealing people's stuff is fun!" He looked at the bag. He kind of felt bad for the young girl. She was too young to live in a boring town like this. Then he had an idea in mind.

"I'll tell you what," he said pushing the bag back towards her. "You can keep the materia." Yuffie smiled big. "But I'll make you a deal. You stop stealing people's stuff from the forest and I'll come and visit you everyday. That way you won't be bored." He held his hand out for her to shake. "Deal?"

Yuffie looked down in thought. Then she looked up smiling. "Deal!" She took his hand and shook it happily.


End file.
